


Hunted

by LoonyPen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: BAMF Clarke, Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e01 Wanheda Part 1, Families of Choice, Gen, Protective Clarke Griffin, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Shh, Until proven otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyPen/pseuds/LoonyPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, ok so Clarke clearly knows she's being hunted. This is a thing. What if this is why she hasn't gone back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was just a little idea I was going to hand over to someone else, see if they wanted it. But then I typed it out, and the words just kept coming and coming and whatdya know, I've got a fic on my hands. Baby fic, but still fic. This is the first work I've written in years, so please, be kind. And let me know if I've missed anything obvious or made any glaring mistakes? 
> 
> I suck at naming things. I am aware of this, I am resigned to this. I pity any children I have in the future.

Clarke protects her people.

That's what she does, who she is. She's not going to bring a war (over her no less) to their doorstep. So she keeps running, and she hates it, hates being alone (a year in solitary will do that to a person), hates the constant never-ending struggle for survival, the nightmares, the fear (and what else is new on the ground). But she'll deal, becuase she has to, because she doesn't deserve any better, because she has 47 kids left out of the 101 she started with and she'll burn the world to the ground before she loses another one, before she becomes the reason another one of them is dead.

*****

Meanwhile back with the Arkers, the delinquents understand Clarke has to get her shit together. Yeah they're kind of pissed and feeling a little abandoned, but this is _Clarke_.  
  
These kids, who trust no one and nothing, who are clever and dangerous and defiant, they don't forget that they were locked up waiting to die, that they were deemed _expendable_ by Abby Griffin and Marcus Kane. They might be falling into line right now, but they don't stop watching, they don't stop waiting. And they really really don't give a damn about the authority of the Ark.  
  
They follow Bellamy and Clarke, they _trust_ Bellamy and Clarke, becuase the two of them have proved over and over and _over_ on the ground, at the drop site, in the Mountain, at Camp Jaha that their priority is the 100. They have shown loyalty and devotion and the willingness to _fuck shit up_ on their behalf.  
  
So yeah, they're not _too_ worried when Bellamy comes into Camp Jaha alone. They know Clarke'll be back.  
  
But then a week goes by. Two weeks. By week three Bellamy is wavering between pissed off and terrified. The chancelor has been sending out search parties since she found out, but none of the remaining 100 had volunteered, at times going out of their way to be passive aggressively unhelpful. They weren't about to help the Ark track down Clarke when she didn't want to be found.  
  
A month after she disappeared into the woods, they're done waiting for her. They might be loyal to her, but none of these kids got where they are by being *obedient*.  
  
They don't find her.

Miller had been certain she wouldn't be far from Camp Jaha, then Arkadia when they moved.

"She's going to want to be able to reach us if she's needed. You know how she worries."  
  
They. Don't. Find. Her.  
  
Two months pass. Then three. Life keeps moving on even as they feel Clarke's absense as an almost physical ache.   
  
Then, after that clusterfuck with Ice Nation and the transmitter from Farm station, Bellamy and Monty meet Kane and Indra.

And.

"Clarke's being hunted," Indra says. "By everyone."  
  
And they know.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Math explanation. According to the 100 wiki, there are 46 delinquents, plus Bellamy and Raven left after Mount Weather. Clarke doesn't count herself when she's talking about the others. She does count Murphy too, even though she has no idea where he is. Just because. Murphy may be a semi-sociopathic little shit, but he is _their_ semi-sociopathic little shit.


End file.
